Gravity Falls Games
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: To keep the towns people of Gravity Falls from abusing the towns secrets and powers of the town, 24 children (GF characters and OC's) are placed in an arena to fight to the death, until one lone victor remains... By GravityFallsGirl22 and Lil ol Gravity Falls (EPIC!). Not the same as The hunger Games, slightly different. Mabel: And may the odds be ever in our flavour!
1. Reapings

In the town of Gravity Falls, secret societies and the government have decided that this town has too many secrets and powers. To keep the town folk in their place each year they will reap 24 children between the ages of 8 and 16 to fight to the death until one lone victor remains. Hence forth and evermore this pageant shall be called THE GRAVITY FALLS GAMES!

* * *

As the propaganda blared across the public access channels, the youths of Gravity Falls shook with fear, for the reaping will be tomorrow.

* * *

The whole town, even those in prison, gathered around a stage to hear which youth are going to be selected. Children clung to their parents in hope they are not chosen. They all stood in a clump, chatting amongst themselves. A large, plump woman sashed onto the stage. She looked in her mid twenties and on her feet were pink stilettos, two sizes too small. Her face was powdered white and stained with makeup. She was wearing a puffy pink dress with roses sown on. A glass bowl was carried onto stage and placed upon a podium. She stood in the middle holding a microphone. Many guards stood to attention keeping the youths in place. The town fell silent.

"My name is Effie Trinket and this year I have the honours of choosing the first ever participants of the Gravity Falls Games!" She bellowed to her audience of troubled youths and worried parents.

"I shall pick 24 cards out of this bowl, each of which with a youths name on." She dived her hand into the glass bowl and pulled out the first named card. She broke the seal and read out the first name. "Matthew Jeffery!"

Heads in the sea of kids turned to look at a young boy. He walked slowly , head down, followed by five guards. Matthew walked quietly onto stage.

"Our first ever contestant!" Effie spoke. "How does it feel?"

She held the microphone to the boy's mouth. He kept silent.

"Matthew Jeffery everyone!" She clapped as the boy was ushered through the door behind her.

Effie Trinket smiled again, with big fascia lips, and pulled out the name of the second tribute.

"Pacifica Northwest!"

Pacifica's smile crumbled from her face as her name was called.

"No way am I going up there! And no way am I going into the games either! They can't make me, I'm the richest person in Gravity Falls!" She protested.

Two guards grabbed her and dragged her onto stage and through the doors.

Soon after , Pacifica's two best friend's were called up, Natalie and Patricia. As well as Robbie and his friends, Lee, Nate, Thompson and Tambry.

Next, the cute little kid, Gorney was reaped.

"Am I going to die?" He asked as her was dragged away from his parents.

Effie then called out two more names: Candy and Grenda. Mabel began to cry when her two best friends were taken away. She couldn't bare lose either of them, let alone both.

Multiple names were called. There was three unfortunate places yet to be reaped.

"Gideon Gleeful!" Effie announced

"NO!" Gideon screamed "NO! Get off!" He cried and protested as he was thrown through the doors.

Effie stared, quite shocked at the display before her, before calling out the next name.

"Mabel Pines!"

Mabel's completion turned snow white, and her eyes began swelling up with tears.

"Me?" She whimpered. Mabel turned to face Dipper

"Don't let them take me! Please Dipper, don't let them kill me!" she cried as she was dragged away.

"Dipper!"

"Mabel" Dipper cried.

But Dipper wasn't going to let his sister face it alone.

The last name was called.

"Amy Trott!"

"I volunteer!" Dipper called over the crowed "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh we have a volunteer!" Effie announced, surprised. "And your name is?"

"Dipper Pines!"

He was then taken through the doors...

* * *

**List of tributes reaped in order (You might want to read to get an idea of the story):**

**Matthew- OC**

**Pacifica**

**Natalie-OC**

**Patricia-OC**

**Robbie**

**Lee**

**Nate**

**Thompson**

**Tambry**

**Gorney- Kid from summerween**

**Candy**

**Grenda**

**Wendy**

**Cashmere-OC**

**Gloss-OC**

**Primrose-OC**

**Shmipper- Dipper look alike**

**Smabel- Mabel look alike**

**Milly-OC**

**Harry-OC**

**Tess-OC**

**Gideon**

**Mabel**

**Dipper**

**Thank you for reading our Gravity Falls Games**

**Don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x **

**and**

**Lil ol Gravity Falls :)**


	2. Journey to the Underland

A crowd worried visitors swarmed around the building, pushing to reach their children and say their goodbyes. Inside the building, the reaped sat frightened, awaiting their goodbyes. Multiple children, including Mabel, were crying as only one could win.

Dipper soon noticed his crying sister and comforted her as Stan walked in; they followed him into a private room where they could talk. They sat in silence until Stan spoke.

"Oh god, now I'm gonna lose both of you, there's no way you to are going to win"

"Don't worry I will make sure Mabel is unharmed and there will be away for us both to win." Dipper reassured his great uncle.

"But the thing is, Dipper, only one can win" Mabel whimpered as she be crying.

"Don't worry, I'll work some thing out" Dipper replied comforting his sister.

"Goodbye. Dippy, Mabel, I love you. And may the odds be ever in your favour." Stan's glasses began steaming up from the salty tear's, which ran down his wrinkly cheeks as he left the room. Dipper and Mabel followed him out and sat down with the others, tear's swelling up in their eyes too.

"I wonder what you were doing in there!" Gideon teased

"It's none of your business, actually" Dipper retaliated. "At least my family are actually going to say goodbye, unlike yours!"

"How dare you insult me like that as soon as we're in the arena your dead boy!" Gideon screamed as he approached Dipper with a clenched fist.

Mabel dived in front of Dipper and kicked him between the legs.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Gideon whined before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

A tall man dressed in uniform walked in and took Gideon off to get medical treatment. Two more came and took Dipper and Mabel into a separate room to calm down.

* * *

All 24 tributes' were loaded onto the train where they were put into pairs, given stylists and each taken to separate carriages. Each pair had their own dress theme, which had been randomly selected by the stylists. The dress themes were for the tribute parade:

Gorney- Pirate

Pacifica, Natalie and Patricia- 1920's show girls

Harry And Tess- Suburban style

Smipper and Smabel- Water

Tambry and Thompson- Flower's

Nate and Lee- Night and day

Candy and Grenda- Chinese

Gloss and Primrose- Sparkles

Matthew and Millie- Feather's

Gideon and Cashmere- Gladiators

Wendy and Robbie- Cowboy/girl

Dipper and Mabel- Star's

"Stars? Yay!" Mabel enthusiastically cheered.

"Your costumes should be fully designed by tomorrow." Dipper and Mabel's stylist Cosette told them. "Until then, let me show you two the room you'll be staying in.

She took them up a long flight of stairs, to a beautifully furbished and decorated apartment. There were two conjoining room's in each a bed where the twin's would be sleeping. One had sparkling purple walls and a double bed with star covers on. The other had blue walls plastered with question marks and a double bed with star covers on, too.

"Wow, this is so comfortable!" Mabel exclaimed, jumping up and down on the perfectly made bed, messing it up.

"Yes, Mabel don't get to over excited… Wow! My room is awesome it's like they know our personality's" Dipper replied, stunned at his own room's décor.

* * *

**GFG22- Hope you enjoyed the latest update of the Gravity Falls Games. Next chapter the tribute parade and training arena :0**

**Lil ol GF- Pretty damn swag :)**

**GFG22- Trust you :D**

**Lil ol GF- egassem sdrawkcab**

**GFG22- What!?**

**Lil ol GF- LOL :) Till next time fellow fallers ;)**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review or PM us :)**


End file.
